behind the hurt of kushina
by Uta Masaki
Summary: minato pergi ke rumah neneknya dan akhirnya Minato nyasar, akhirnya minato dituntun oleh seorang gadis misterius yang dibenci oleh warga desa...  Chapter 3 end, update!
1. sampai di desa konoha!

Fu fu fu, lagi lagi Minakushi. Maaf kalo reader gak suka sama Minakushi, tapi tetep riview ya-jitak- ^^v.

Disc: always Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: adu duh, kok jadi asik ma genre romance ya?

Pair: Minakushi

Warning: AU, OOC mungkin?

Enjoy it! 

Pagi yang cerah menyinari desa yang bernama Konoha gakure. Desa Konoha gakure adalah desa yang terkenal damai dan tentram. Desa yang terletak di lereng pegunungan ini juga mempunyai banyak kekayaan alam.

"Ah, sudah sampai ya." Kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya. Sekarang, pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu sedang perjalanan menuju rumah neneknya menggunakan transportasi bus. Saat sudah sampai di terminal, Minato berjalan keluar dari terminal mengikuti nama jalanan yang tercatat kertasnya itu. 20 menit berlalu, Minato sudah sampai di depan gerbang desa Konoha.

'Desa yang masih alami, banyak pepohonan. Terlihat seperti rumah rumah ditengah hutan. Indah sekali.' pikir Minato yang terkagum kagum melihat pemandangan disekitarnya. Bersih, rapi, tidak ada polusi, sungguh desa idaman. Minato berjalan lagi. Sampai suatu saat..

"Eh, jalan ini? Aku nggak tau. Waduh, sekarang aku lagi ada di tengah huyan lagi. Pasti akan susah untuk menemukan orang di sekitar hutan!" Minato kebingungan setelah melihat sekelilinganya adalah hutan.

"Sha la la, itsuka kitto. Boku wa te ni surunda.." tiba tiba Minato mendengar suara seorang perempuan menyanyi. Karena penasaran dia akhirnya mencari suara itu.

"Suara yang bagus, mungkin aku juga bisa sekalian menanyakan alamat ini kepadanya." Pikir Minato sambil mencari sumber suara itu.

"Itu dia!" akhirnya Minato menemukan sumber suara yang dianggapnya indah.

"Permisi."

"Ng? Hah!" tiba tiba perempuan itu berlari begitu saja, pergi meninggalkan Minato.

"Tunggu! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan alamat ini!" teriak Minato sambil menyodrokan kertas yang berisi alamat neneknya itu.

Minato Pov's

Perempuan itu terus saja berlari dan berlari, aku mengejarnya dan berusaha meraih tangannya. Saat kuraih tangannya, kulihat wajahnya sekilas 'cantik' pikirku. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia berhasil melepaskan tangannya yang berada di genggamanku. Dan akhirnya dia berlari, aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

End of Minato Pov's

Minato terus berlari mengejar perempuan itu. Sampai akhirnya perempuan itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Hosh, hosh, kemana hosh perempuan itu? Aku jadi nyasar deh hosh!" kata Minato ngos-ngosan.

"Minato, kau sudah datang rupanya." Kata seorang wanita tua tapi tidak terlihat sudah tua, dia adalah nenek Minato.

"Tsunade baa-chan!" seru Minato, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kaget. Kaget karena tiba tiba ia bisa sampai di rumah neneknya.

"Padahal barusan saja aku ingin menjemputmu. Hahaha" Tsunade tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu kok." Minato bingung melihat neneknya tertawa.

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung saja. Kenapa kamu bisa sampai disini. Seharusnya kmu uring uringan dulu mencarinya!" kata Tsunade dengan nada mengejek.

"Huh! Sudahlah, aku ingin beristirahat!" kata Minato marah, lalu Minato memasuki rumah neneknya dan segera ke kamarnya.

Minato Pov's

Aku berjalan cepat ke arah kamarku, lalu aku segera mandi dan berpakaian. Dan tiba tiba saja, aku jadi teringat perempuan itu lagi. Yang telah membawaku ke rumah nenek. Dia juga cantik, aku jadi ingin mengenalnya.

End of Minato Pov's

"Minato, makanan sudah siap." Kata Tsunade sambil menyusun makanan makanan di meja makan yang berbentuk tatami.

"Iya!" segeralah Minato pergi ke ruang keluarga yang digunakan sebagai ruang makan juga.

"Huaaa! Banyak sekali dan sepertinya enak! Itadakimasu!" Minato segera melahap makanan buatan neneknya itu.

"Dasar! Hahaha." Lagi lagi Tsunade tertawa.

"Baa-chan, baa-chan tau gak cewek berambut merah panjang?" tanya Minato yang berhasil membuat Tsunade keselek makanan yang lagi dimakannya.

"Uhuk, memang kenapa?" Tsunade kaget.

"Dia yang telah menolongku saat aku mau menuju ke rumah baa-chan, aku nyasar ke hutan lalu aku menemukannya dia malah berlari saat aku sampai di rumah baa-chan, dia sudah menghilang. Padahal aku ingin berterima kasih." Minato terlihat kecewa.

"Jadi, apakah baa-chan tau dimana rumahnya? Aku ingin berteriman kasih kepadanya!" tiba tiba Minato kembali ceria.

"Eh, maaf Minato. Baa-chan tidak tau dimana rumahnya..." Tsunade berbohong.

"Oh, yasudahlah." Lalu Minato pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Keesokan harinya, Minato pergi melihat lihat desa. Di desa banyak sekali anak perempuan yang menggodanya.

"Bocah, kamu dari kota mana?" tiba tiba seorang remaja seumuran Minato menegur Minato. Namanya Fugaku.

"Aku dari Tokyo." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum

"Hoahhm, pasti merepotkan sekali ya." Kata anak bernama Shikaku yang terkenal pemalas.

"Wah, tumben ada yang datang ke desa Konoha gakure tanpa nyasar!" kata Inoichi yang tiba tiba nongol.

"Memangnya kamu sekarang nginap dimana?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Di rumah baa-chan, yang rumahnya hampir ditengah hutan itu." Jawab Minato.

"Wah, hebat kalau kamu tidak tersesat!" kata Inoichi kagum.

"Tidak, aku tidak tersesat. Karena ada yang menuntunku sampai kerumah baa-chan!" kata Minato sedikit bangga.

"Siapa?" tanya ketiga anak itu serempak.

"Aku tidak tau, yang jelas dia perempuan dan berambut merah panjang." Minato cengar cengir.

"Eh? Perempuan berambut panjang berwarna merah?" tanya Inoichi, mukanya tiba tiba saja menjadi pucat.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Minato mulai bingung.

"Dia itu monster!" kata Fugaku

TBC

Kushina disini masa lalunya sama seperti Naruto. Hanya memiliki 1 sahabat! Haha!

Terinspirasi dari gambar Minato dan Kushina! Yang mau liat gambarnya silahkan kunjungi Facebook saya dan cari album yang namanya Minakushi!

Lalu saya juga terinspirasi dari komik yanng judulnya Jigoku shoujo!

Riview yaaa!


	2. rahasia desa

Alooo, ketemu lagi sama Author gaje yang males lanjutin cerita –digetok-

Wokeeeeh, mulai aje yeee..

Disc: Masashi kishimoto

Genre: jangan sampai cerita saya jadi romance semua... bisa digetok dah saya ma

Temen temen...

Pair: Minakushi

Warning: OOC inside, AU, aneh bin abal.

"Dia itu monster!" kata Fugaku.

"Eh, apa maksud kalian bilang kalau perempuan itu adalah monster?" Minato mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan juga bingung.

"Dengarkan dulu cerita warga desa dengan baik...

Flashback: On

17 tahun yang lalu, ada monster rubah berekor 9 menyerang desa konohagakure.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ada monster? Apa yang membuat monster muncul disini?" tanya seorang warga desa yang sudah terluka parah karena terkena sabetan ekor Kyuubi.

"Tidak tau! Tiba tiba saja monster itu muncul!" jawab seorang warga yang lain.

"Tunggu! Periksa dulu kandang yang ada di gunung!" perintah warga desa yang terluka tadi. Saat salah satu dari mereka pergi ke gunung tempat kandang Kyuubi berada (maaf, seharusnya yang dikandangi itu monster berekor 4 yang namanya Sokou, diambil dari buku 'The secret of Naruto')

"Gawat! Alat dewa kandang terbuka!" kata warga itu setelah kembali dari gunung.

"A-apa?" tanya warga desa tidak percaya.

"T-tapi, bukankah sudah disegel kuat kuat oleh Yamazaki Ishiro?" salah satu dari mereka protes.

"Sepertinya ada yang sengaja membukanya..." pikir Jiraya yang tiba tiba nongol.

"Mungkinkah... Madara uchiha atau Orochimaru...?" sekarang gantian Hiruzen yang tiba tiba nongol.

"Mungkin... Madara. Kemampuan mata yang ia miliki sangat legendaris, katanya dapat nengendalikan monster bijuu (katanya AU? Tapi biarin aja ahhh~!)

"Tidak salah lagi. Memang Madara."

"Cepat cari orang yang tubuhnya dapat dijadikan tempat segel!" perintah Tobirama.

"Kenapa tidak dikandangi saja? Seperti Yamazaki Ishiro? Kalau salah satu warga dijadikan tumbal kan kasihan!" protes Iruka kecil yang masih berumur 8 tahun.

"Tidak mungkin! Yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah kakakku yang bernama Hashirama senju dan Yamazaki Ishiro!" kata Tobirama, dia sudah mulai gemetar.

"Baiklah kalau memang bisa menyelamatkan desa dan warga desa..." kata Jiraya setuju.

"T-tapi, paman. Itu tidak adil!" lagi lagi Iruka protes, karena Iruka terlalu mengganggu, Jiraya membawa Iruka ke suatu rumahnya yang jauh dari warga desa.

Di tempat Kushina.

"Mikoto, apakah kamu merasakan sesuatu yang buruk?" tanya Kushina, dia sekarang berumur 12 tahun.

"Lumayan, rasanya mengerikan." Jawab seseorang disebelah Kushina. Tiba tiba warga desa memanggil mereka berdua ke tempat Kyuubi. Saat di tempat Kyuubi, Kushina dan Mikoto tercengang.

"N-nandaro? Kenapa bisa..?" Kushina kaget, Mikoto terlihat ingin menangis.

"Kushina-chan..." Mikoto memegang erat tangan Kushina.

"Kushina, Mikoto kalian tetap disini ya. Kami membutuhkan kalian." Kata warga desa yang tadi mengantar Kushina dan Mikoto ke tempat Kyuubi berada.

"Dibutuhkan? Untuk apa?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Diam saja!" warga desa itu meninggalkan Kushina dan Mikoto sendiri.

"Kushina-chan, kalau aku mati. Maukah kau membantu untuk memakamkanku?" tanya Mikoto yang merasa kalau kematiannya sudah dekat, tapi sebenarnya belum.

"Tentu saja, begitu juga sebaliknya ya." Kata Kushina.

"Iya.."

"Walaupun aku berubah menjadi siluman, monster, roh, hewan, tumbuhan dan lain lain. Maukah kau tetap menjadi sahabatku?" tanya Kushina.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Mikoto balik.

"Karena aku sudah merasakan kalau aku akan menjadi seperti itu..." jawab Kushina sedih.

"... tentu saja." Jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Kalian ada disini! Ikut aku ke puncak gunung!" ajak Tobirama kasar.

"B-baik!" kata keduanya serempak.

"Benar saja, aku sudah merasakan kalau aku akan menjadi siluman tempat Kyuubi disegel." Pikir Kushina, dia tau kenapa dia dibawa kemari dan Mikoto juga. Kushina dibawa ke puncak gunung untuk menjadi tempat Kyuubi disegel, dan setelah Kyuubi disegel pasti tidak ada yang mau menjaga atau berteman dengan Kushina lagi. Fungsi Mikoto diikut sertakan juga adalah untuk membantu memulangkan Kushina dan menghiburnya.

Kushina Pov's

"Argggggh!" aku berteriak ketika Kyuubi disegel kedalam tubuhku, rasanya sakit sekai. Dan aku juga sudah menebak, setelah kejadian ini warga desa pasti akan menjauhiku. Mikoto, kuharap kau menepati janjimu untuk selalu menjadi sahabatku.

"Uhhh! Aaaaaggghhh!" aku terus saja berteriak dan menangis karena merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Kushina-chan!" Mikoto berteriak memanggil namaku, kulihat paman Tobirama, Jiraya dan warga lainnya sedang melakukan upacara penyegelan. Dan saat itulah aku hilang kesadaran.

End of Kushina Pov's

Saat upacara penyegelan selesai, semua warga termasuk Tobirama, Hiruzen, Jiraya menjauhi Kushina. Dia hanya memiliki 1 teman yang setia, ternyata Mikoto memegang janjinya. Sekarang Kushina ditempatkan disebuah kuil bersama Mikoto. Mikoto juga dibuang oleh keluarganya karena masih bersahabat dengan Kushina.

Dan sekarang, Kushina jadi takut dengan warga desa dan berlari jika bertemu mereka.

Flashback: Off

"Kasihan sekali..." Minato terlihat sedih setelah mendengarkan cerita Fugaku.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu." balas Fugaku.

"Tapi kalau kalian merasa kasihan, kenapa kalian menjauhinya?" tanya Minato yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Kami melakukannya karena kami tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti Mikoto!" balas mereka serempak.

"..." Minato tidak merespon, dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Hoy! Bocah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tentu saja pulang. Jaa mata ashita!" kata Minato berbohong yang sebenarnya ingin mencari perempuan itu. Saat di hutan, Minato menemukan sebuah kuil. Dia memasuki kuil itu.

"Permisi..." Minato membuka pintu geser kuil itu. Dan Minato menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Kau..."

TBC

Maaf, seperti tidak AU saja. Tapi, maukah tetap di riview?

Please ya, maaf kalo jelek!


	3. benar benar, pergi

Yay! Chapter 3 update! Mesti ngebut, jangan sampe lebih dari 1 minggu! Soalnya UHB dataaaangg! –sialan, kalo bas'jep sih gpp- Yosh! Gak usah banyak bacot dahhh! Mulai!

Disc: Masashi kishimoto.

Genre: romance gaje, malah bukan kayak romance.

Warning: OOC, AU abal –karna abis ide, gak kepikir kalo chap 2 bakal jadi kayak gitu, Miss Typo.

"Kau..."

"Kau? Kenapa kesini? Ada perlu apa kesini? Jauhi aku! Aku benci warga desa!" Kushina berteriak setelah melihat Minato lalu segera memalingkan wajah.

"T-tenanglah dulu, kumohon..." kata Minato sambil memasuki kuil tersebut.

"Kushina! Ada ap-," Mikoto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata katanya setelah melihat Minato, lalu Mikoto mendekati Kushina.

"K-kau, pergilah dari sini! Ini bukan tempat yang pantas untukmu!" usir Mikoto.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh disini?" sebenarnya Minato tau kenapa ia diusir, tapi karena Minato ingin bertemu dengan Kushina, apa boleh buat.

"Karena kau warga desa!" balas Mikoto, Kushina hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku warga desa? Apakah itu salah?" tanya Minato bohong.

"Warga desa itu egois dan menjauhi kami! Dan kalau kau warga desa, kenapa kau masih ada disini?" lagi lagi Mikoto berkata kasar.

"Hmm... aku tidak seperti itu kok," jawab Minato. Lalu Kushina terlihat mengangkat wajahnya.

'Cantik' pikir Minato, wajahnya memerah.

"Eh..? maksudmu, kau tidak benci kepada kami berdua?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja, kenapa benci? Kita kan manusia." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

"M-manusia? Apakah kalau temanmu siluman kau akan tetap berteman dengannya?" tanya Kushina takut.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Tentu saja! Kita kan sama sama makhluk ciptaan Tuhan! Walaupun temanku adalah siluman, itu tidak masalah selama dia baik padaku," Minato menjawab pertanyaan Kushina panjang lebar.

"T-terima kasih!" Kushina berlari ke arah Minato dan memeluk Minato, Kushina terharu mendengar yang diucapkan Minato. Blush! Minato blushing.

Minato Pov's

Perempuan yang bernama Kushina memelukku! Wajahku terasa panas, pasti wajahku memerah sekarang. Ternyata Kushina manis sekali.

End of Minato Pov's

"Aku jadi terharu..." kata Mikoto, dia menangis.

"Eh..." kata Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau sampai terharu?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"Habisnya warga desa membenci Kushina. Dan teman Kushina hanya aku." jawab Mikoto.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah siluman, kau pasti tau," kata Kushina, raut wajahnya jadi terlihat sedih lagi.

"Tenanglah, Kushina-chan. Aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu," hibur Minato.

"Terima kasih..!" jawab Kushina. Tiba tiba Fugaku, Inoichi dan Shikaku muncul di depan kuil.

"Bocah, kenapa kau berteman dengan dia?" tanya Fugaku sinis.

"Eh, kamu. Tidak apa apa, dia baik. Makanya aku ingin berteman dengannya," jawab Minato riang.

"Baik? Tapi dia itu monster!" lagi lagi Fugaku berkata kasar dengan penekanan kata di kata Monster.

"Fugaku! Cukup! Sepertinya yang dikatakan Minato itu benar! Mereka berdua sepertinya baik," kata Inoichi membela.

"Tidak! Kita tidak akan berteman denannya! Bisa bisa kita dibuang oleh orang tua kita seperti dia!" Fugaku menunjuk Mikoto.

"Kalian benar, kau yang berambut kuning, per-," Kushina belum sempat melanjutak kata katanya, sudah dipotong duluan dengan Minato.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu," kata Minato.

"Kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa?" tanya Minato pada Fugaku.

"Fugaku, kau?" tanya Fugaku.

"Minato. Fugaku, tolong jaga rahasia kalau aku berteman denga Kushina bisa?" tanya Minato dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya, dan kau Kushina tolong jangan macam macam pada Minato!" ancam Fugaku.

Lalu Fugaku, Inoichi dan Shikaku pergi.

"Maafkan temanku tadi ya, Kushina-chan,"

"Tidak apa kok,"

"Eh, sudah jam 06.10 sore? Wadoooh bisa dimarahin baa-chan dehhh! Jaa mata aimashou Kushina! Besok aku mampir lagi yaaaa!" Minato pergi untuk pulang.

"Kushina-chan, dia laki laki yang baik dan lucu ya, hahaha!" tawa Mikoto.

"... Ya,"

Di rumah Tsunade

"Minato! Kau ini kemana saja!" omel Tsunade.

"Hehehehe," Minato cengar cengir garuk garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Benar benar seperti anak kecil.

"Haaah, ya sudah sana mandi!" perintah Tsunade.

"Iya iya!" Minato sudah mulai jengkel dengan tingkah laku neneknya yang memperlakukan Minato seperti anak kecil. Sesudah mandi, Minato segera menghampiri meja makan disana sudah ada neneknya.

"Minato, ceritakan padaku tadi kau kemana saja?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Tadi aku ke desa dan bertemu Fugaku lalu nyasar ke hutan lagi dan bertemu perempuan berambut merah itu! Ahhhh!" kata Minato keceplosan.

"A-apa? Kau bertemu dengan siluman itu?" tanya Tsunade tidak percaya.

"I-iya, malahan berteman... tidak apa kan Tsunade baa-chan?" tanya Minato takut.

"Haah, tidak apa asal dia tidak membahayakanmu," jawab Tsunade tulus. Terlihat dari wajah Minato senyuman.

"Terima kasih!" balas Minato.

"Jadi, apakah besok aku boleh berkunjung ke rumahnya lagi?" tanya Minato.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya,"

"Ayolah..!" pinta Minato dengan wajah memelas.

"Baiklah," jawab Tsunade.

"Menginap?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Kenapa menginap?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"Pingin aja,"

"Terserah kamu saja,"

"Terima kasih,"

Keesokan harinya.

"Kushinaaaaa!" panggil Minato. Drap drap drap drap terdengar suara langkah kaki yang besar.

"Jangan teriak teriak napa!" Kushina menjitak Minato.

"Aduuh!" ringis Minato.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Kushina sinis.

"Kushina-chan, dia itu temanmu, kau lupa?" tanya Mikoto yang tiba tiba saja datang.

"Tidak, tapi dia aja yang berisik!"

"Haah, ya sudah. Minato, ayo masuk," ajak Mikoto.

"Terima kasih," Minato memasuki kuil tempai Kushina dan Mikoto tinggal.

"Kenapa kamu bawa tas besar?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku akan menginap!"

"A-apa? Kau tidak bisa menginap disini!" bentak Kushina tapi dalam hati dia senang.

"Boleh boleh aja, suka suka dong,"

"Terserah deh," Kushna mengalah. Kushina hendak pergi.

"Kushina, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Minato.

"Cari ikan,"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Ya sudah, ayo,"

Di danau

"Huaah, sejukknyaa!" kata Minato kagum. Kushina tidak merespon, dia sekarang sedang mengeluarkan alat alat pancing.

"Nah, ayo kita memancing!" kata Kushina dengan semangat sambil tersenyum.

"Yoshh!"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka mendapatkan ikan yang jarang ditemukan dan tentu saja susah ditangkap.

"Gyahahah! Ayo Minatooo! Tangkaap!" perintah Kushina.

"Yossshhhh!" jawab Minato dengan semangat.

"Sedikit lagi Minato!"

"Uhh...! berhasi!" seru Minato kegirangan

"Yeah!" mereka pulang dengan membawa tangkapan besar ikan.

"Tadaimaaa!"

"Okae-, waaah! Besarnyaa!" Mikoto kaget melihat hasil tangkapan mereka.

"Hehehe,"

"Karena sudah sore, ayo kita siapkan untuk makan malam!" Mikoto bergegas ke dapur. Saat malam tiba, mereka bertiga makan dibawah sinar rembulan yang indah, suasananya romantis. Ditambah lagi sedang gerhana.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat gerhana bulan," kata Minato.

"Romantisnya..." Mikoto menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

"Tunggu ya, aku ingin mengambil semangka. Tadi aku menemukan semangka," kata Mikoto. Dan sekarang tinggalah Minato dan Kushina sendirian.

"Kushina," kata Minato tiba tiba.

"Ada apa?" tiba tiba saja wajah Kushina memerah melihat wajah Minato yang tersenyum memandang langit yang sedang gerhana.

"Kau, tau arti cinta?" tanya Minato, Kushina jadi tambah merah.

"Eh..? kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa kok,"

"Cinta, perasaan suka pada seseorang. Hanya itu yang kutau," jawab Kushina tiba tiba.

"Kushina...," Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina, Kushina menutup matanya begitu juga Minato.

"Semangka dataang!" tiba tiba Mikoto datang membawa beberapa belahan semangka, sontak Minato dan Kushina menjauhkan wajah mereka masing masing.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Mikoto

"Gak kenapa kenapa,"

Esok harinya, Minato baru bangun pukul 08.00.

"Ngg... Kushina, Mikoto," setelah ia membuka matanya orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Minato mencari mereka berdua ke setiap sudut kuil tapi tidak ada, akhirnya Minato memutuskan untuk mencarinya keluar rumah. Saat di tengah tengah hutan dekat danau tempat mereka memancing kemarin terdengar suara hiruk pikuk orang banyak.

"Kushinaaa!"

"Eh? Suara Mikoto?" pikir Minato yang sekarang bersembunyi di belakang pohon.

"Pukul! Bunuh dia sampai mati!" teriak salah satu warga.

"Siapa? Siapa yang akan dibunuh?" pikir Minato kaget, lalu dia melihat ke sisi yang lain. Minato terkejut.

"Kushina?" teriaknya didalam pikir.

"Kushinaaaa!" teriak Minato lalu menghampiri Kushina yang dipukuli oleh warga desa dan disiksa. Keadaan Kushina sekarang penuh luka bekas cambukan, darah dimana mana, dan tangannya diikat.

"Minato... pergi dari sini," pinta Kushina.

"Ukh, cukup! Kenapa kalian menyiksa Kushina!" tanya Minato dengan tegas.

"Karena dia monster dan juga, kau bocah kuning telah berteman dengannya!" jawab salah seorang warga.

"S-siapa yang memberitau kalau aku berteman dengan Kushina, memangnya itu salah?" bentak Minato.

"Sudah! Tidak usah banyak bacot! Ayo habisi siluman itu!" perintah Danzo. Minato terdorong dan terinjak injak warga desa yang ingin menghabisi Kushina.

Karena Minato tidak kuat, Minato tidak bisa menolong Kushina, Minato hanya bisa melihat Kushina disiksa sampai mati dari kejauhan. Beberapa menit kemudian, warga desa pergi karena mereka pikir Kushina sudah mati.

"K-kushina..." Minato menghampiri Kushina yang sekarat, sebenarnya Kushina belum mati.

"M-minato... aku i-ingin menyampaikan s-sesuatu.." kata Kushina terbata bata.

"Kushina... apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Minato yang juga terluka parah.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Kushina membelai pipi Minato lembut.

"Selamat tinggal.." Kushina menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"K-kushinaaaaaa!" teriak Minato sekeras mungkin, hujan perlahan turun dan semakin deras, menghiasi kepergian Kushina dan rasa kehilangan Minato.

OWARI

Reader: kok Mikoto di bagian terakhirnya gak dimunculin?

Author: lupa... hehe

Mikoto: sialan kau author! You is the f**king b****h!

Author: gyaaaaaaaaa! Riview yaaa!


End file.
